How to lose a guy in 10 days
by LovesAMessButWorthIt
Summary: Drive a guy crazy, thats all she had to do. Make a girl fall in love with him, was his only task. But it's not as easy as you think. Doing all this in 10 days while falling for the other is not what Austin or Ally had planned. Based on one of my favourite movies How to lose a guy in 10 days! Give it a try!
1. How to on what not to do

**Thanks for trying out my story! **

**This is my first one so I hope it's alright! Leave reviews! I don't own Austin and Ally or How to lose a guy in 10 days! ENJOY!**

* * *

"it's good, Really good ally." Trish wasn't stupid, the article was amazing, beyond amazing even, but even she knew there were limits when it comes to Margret, their overly dramatic, domineering boss.

"Really? You think?" Ally asked hopefully. As one of the head journalist, she has been working on this one particular article for weeks, hoping to get it published. "Yeah I really do…but you know she's going to hate it."

Ally knew she was right. Ever since she got this job she's has been writing nothing but gossip and fashion. "ugh I know Trish! But I'm sick of writing stupid gossip and fashion that no one in their right mind would ever dare to try! I didn't graduate from the top journalist school to do THIS! I did it to write about music and art! I'm the 'how to' girl Trish! People listen to me!" By now Ally had raised her voice, making everyone in the office to turn and stare at the petite brunette and her curly haired friend.

"Okay! Calm down would you? Haha, I never said you couldn't write it. I'm just saying, if you play by Margret's rules just a bit longer you will be able to create as many articles the way you want!" Trish said trying to reason with her best friend.

"I know, you're right. Sorry." Ally sighed. Trish gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Meeting in an hour journalists!" called out one of the workers. Ally started to make her way to the meeting room. She wanted to be early, maybe talk to Margret about letting her publish her article. As she gathered her stuff she looked at the empty desk across from her. Where was Cassidy? She looked over to Trish and saw she was staring at the desk too. Their eyes met for a moment before Trish spoke.

"It's your turn."

* * *

"CASSIDY OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Ally yelled, annoyed that her friend was taking forever to answer her door. "Just go away and leave me to rot away in my misery!" Ally heard from the other side. "Oh god you are such a drama queen." Ally muttered under her breath before she spoke again, softer this time. "Just open up Cass please." The door than crept open slowly and Ally waited patiently till it was fully open. There on the other side was Cassidy dressed up in sweats and a funky smell that Ally hoped would air out soon since the door was now open.

"Hey! Don't you look great?" Ally lied. "You don't have to lie to me Als I know I look like hell." Cassidy sighed while climbing back onto the couch. "Well okay look why don't you get dressed, I'll go get us some coffee and then we can make our way to the meeting. C'mon hurry before we both get fired!" Ally demanded calmly, hopefully avoiding the drama this time. "No I don't mind being fired. There is nothing good in my life anymore anyways." Yup, same old drama Ally thought to herself while rolling her eyes at her blonde friend.

"Look I'm not going to let my friend lose her job on top of everything." Ally smiled down to her now crying friend. "really?" Cassidy asked. "you really want to help me again?" Cassidy was no fool. She knew this was probably the 107th time that either Ally or Trish has come to get her to go to work after a nasty split.

"really really. So please clean yourself up now or I'll just drag you by your hair and go to work like this." Ally said dead seriously and with that Cassidy went to change knowing that Ally would really do it.

* * *

"I just don't understand! I thought we really hit it off Ethan and me!" Cassidy complained while Ally and Trish struggled to keep up with her pace. "Well you know what they say…" Trish began. "What?" Ally asked as both Cassidy and she had turned to hear what Trish had to say. "I don't know I just hear people say that a lot…" Trish muttered which made the other two girls laugh. "Seriously though, the sex was GREAT!" Cassidy continued "I remember our first time too! It was AH MAZING! I even cried!"

Ally and Trish suddenly froze. "Wait what? You cried?" Asked Ally who was still a little taken back. "Yeah you mean like a single stray tear right?" Trish asked hopefully. "Nope I was full out bawling! That was the first night I told him I loved him!" Cassidy sighed as she remembered that night. Ally's eyes grew huge "After how many days?" "I don't know like 5…okay 2…but I mean love is love! It's weird though, right after that he was always too busy for work and never answering his phone." Cassidy replied. "Cass you can't do that! No wonder he left you!" Trish said bluntly. "Yeah Cass, Trish is right, I mean if even an extremely gorgeous supermodel would get dumped if they did the things that you did." Ally muttered, trying not to hurt her friends ego. "That's not it though, I already know why I got dumped!" Cassidy said speeding up her paste to catch the next elevator. "What's the reason?" Trish questioned as they stepped through the closing doors. "I'm too fat!" Cassidy said with a shrug. "You're not fat!" both Ally and Trish yelled as the doors had finally closed.

* * *

"Sit." Margret demanded while everyone scrambled to their seats. "Okay idea's people! Stacy! What do you have?" She asked impatiently. "Oh um well I got this great new yoga piece that I think the-" Stacy started but was suddenly cut off. "hate it! next! Ah, Cassidy what about you." Cassidy's eyes grew large. With everything going on she had forgotten about this meeting. "Oh well um you see Margret, I um just had a nasty break up and well I really didn't have time to-" she started but was cut off just like Stacy. "oh sweetie, it's okay I completely understand. STACY! You write it!" Margret interrupted. Cassidy's eyes had grown to saucers by now. "WHAT? Oh no I don't think Stacy has no business involving my life and I'm not too comfortable to uh share my um-" Cassidy started. Ally seeing her friend in need quickly stepped in to help.

"I'll do it!" Ally said without thinking. "WHAT?" both Cassidy and Trish had turned their head to their supposedly best friend. "You will?" Margret asked raising an eyebrow. Ally muttered a quick trust me toward Cassidy and Trish before answering her boss. "um yeah I will, well something like that I mean, look at Cass. She is doing so many things wrong in a relationship, no offence, that so many woman out there do too! What if I wrote about things woman should not do in a relationship kind of thing?" Ally improvised.

Margret smiled which Ally assumed that was a good sign. "I like it! A 'how to' on what not to do." Margret thought. Ally sighed. There goes her opportunity to publish her actual article. "Exactly! I can um start to date a guy, and then gradually become a nightmare that he would have to break up with me!" Ally made up. Where was she going with this? "Perfect! How to lose a guy in 10 days!" Margret replied. She was sure this would be a hit article. Ally on the other hand was starting to get nervous.

"Um why 10 days?" She asked. 10 days was not enough time at all! "Because, 5 is too short and we go to press in 11." Margret answered quickly, growing impatient on the subject. "Oh okay." Ally muttered. She looked over to her two friends, both having huge smiles on their faces. "Thank you" Cassidy mouthed. "You owe me." Ally mouthed back.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that for me!" Cassidy said while hugging the small brunette. "Yeah me neither, how are you going to pull it off?" Asked Trish bluntly. "I have no idea, I guess I'll just find a guy at the dinner party tonight and act like a total crazy person." Ally sighed.

"AH Ally there you are!" Margret quickly grabbed Ally and led her to another girl. "Tilly, this is my 'how to' girl Ally, Ally, this is Tilly from Music Mania." Margret introduced. Ally's eyes widened when she realized where this girl was from. Music Mania was the top music advertisement lable in America! "Nice to meet you Ally!" Tilly said. "Yeah you too!" Ally replied, maybe a little too quickly. "So what is the 'how to" girl working on now? I've got to say I love your columns!" Tilly asked. By now Ally felt the crazy fangirl inside of her trying to break free, but she remained her cool. Just when she was about to answer, Margret cut in.

"She's doing it on what not to do when dating someone. She's going to date a guy then drive him away! Genius isn't it?" Margret smirked, proud of her young journalist. "Wow, really genius." Tilly said impressed. Ally let out a breathy laugh "thanks, I uh try."

* * *

Ally wasn't too sure on how this would all work out. In fact she hated where this article was going. But if she wanted to write about things she liked, then she had to play by her boss's rules.

"what am I doing?" Ally muttered to herself.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! Tell me what you guys think! Sorry Austin won't meet ally till either the next chapter or the one after that! Please be patient! Auslly will happen ;) please leave a review! It will mean a lot!**


	2. Perfect

**Here's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! Big thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Perfect. The day was perfect. The sun was out and there was hardly any traffic out. Austin zoomed past cars on his bike as he made his way to work. The day was starting off just the way he liked it. Perfect.

"Hello boys." Austin sighed as he made his way into his office where his two colleagues/best friends were waiting. "Someone is in an awfully good mood this morning." Dallas muttered towards Dez. Dez snickered at his friends comment before adding one of his own. "What? Did you hook up with another blonde bimbo last night?" "haha very funny you two…" Austin said while rolling his eyes. But Dez and Dallas were right, he was in an awfully great mood this morning.

"Well care to share?" Dallas asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah if girls aren't the reason, why are you smiling like you just won the lot?" Dez added. "Well boys I was up all night doing some thinking when the PERFECT idea for a new ad popped in my head!" Austin smiled with triumph.

Dez raised an eyebrow. A new idea? Was he serious? "Are you joking?" Dallas asked. Apparently Dez wasn't the only one who though their blonde friend had lost it. "No I'm dead serious…" Austin replied with disappointment. Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. "Look Austin, I'm sure your idea is great but we only got this job a few weeks ago. Big man's not going to listen to a few miners like us." Dez said carefully, trying not to hurt his friend. Austin chuckled. "I'm not stupid guys. I know we only started working here at MM, but look they didn't hire us to just sit around and do nothing. We are here to pitch ideas and when Jimmy hears mine I'm positive he's going to love it!" Austin knew there was a slim chance for his idea to get pitched but with an idea this great he was sure Jimmy would allow it. Dallas sighed. "Look man, just don't be too disappointed if he doesn't, I mean you're up against some tough competition." "Yeah like that bitch Tilly Thompson." Dez added with disgust laced in his words.

Austin laughed. He knew Tilly was a total suck up towards their boss, but that won't stop him from trying to get his idea pitched. "Don't worry guys just help me get ready for the dinner party tonight. Dal past me my dress shirt from the second cabinet!" Austin said while taking off his shirt, showing off his perfectly toned muscles and his smooth tan skin. He noticed a few of his female co-workers staring outside his office and shot them a quick wink which earned him some giggles. "Dinner party? We weren't invited to that." Dez said confusedly. "Yeah man, just wait till tomorrow to tell Jimmy." Dallas added while throwing Austin a new shirt. "I can't! Tilly and Jimmy will be there and knowing Tilly she's going to hit on Jimmy the whole night!" Austin said panicking a little. He HAD to be there tonight or his idea was out of the picture for good. Dallas and Dez both nodded, understanding where there friend was going. This was going to be one hell of a night, Austin thought to himself.

* * *

Ally looked down at her dress for the 8th time tonight. "You look fine Als, don't worry!" Trish reassured her. "Yeah why are you caring so much? You look gorgeous as always!" Cassidy added. Ally smiled at her two friends before glancing down at her attire one last time. She was wearing a tight red dress that hugged her figure and stopped mid thigh with matching red pumps. "I know guys, it's just I have to make sure I look sexy enough to catch a guys attention but not too provocative because this is a party not a club." To say Ally was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond freaking out at this point. What if this just all blows up in her face? She can't afford to lose her job!

"Relax Ally, we're almost there." Trish said. Ally looked up, a few more steps and they would be at the party. "Alright let's go over the plan one more time." Cassidy quickly said. "Okay! Um find a guy and make him interested, then when he gets comfortable start driving him crazy." Ally gulped. "Seems simple enough." She said, trying to convince herself more than the others and with that the three girls entered the grand entrance. This is it, Ally thought.

* * *

"JIMMY!" Tilly shouted from across the room. Jimmy Starr turned around to see the blonde girl making her way through the crowd. "Ah Tilly! How is my favourite girl?" Jimmy winked. Tilly giggled "Shall we?"

The two of them made their way to their table when someone was already sitting there waiting. "Austin?" asked Jimmy , who was a little taken back by the surprise. "Hey big man!" Austin stood up to greet them. "Tilly." He nodded towards the angry girl next to his boss. "Moon? What are you doing here?" Tilly asked. Austin chuckled. "I'm here to enjoy the party silly." "But you weren't invited!" Tilly replied, raising her voice a little. Austin smirked. "Well I'm here aren't I?" Noticing the tension and not wanting any drama Jimmy spoke up. "Um let's all sit down shall we?"

* * *

"There! That one!" Cassidy pointed towards the bar. Both Ally and Trish looked up. There sitting in the middle of the bar was a young man about their age…alone. "Not bad." Smirked Trish. Ally took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Be right back ladies." Ally sang while make her way towards the man.

"Hey there!" Ally said, taking a seat next to the stranger. "I'm Ally." " I'm Elliot." So far so good, thought Ally. "So I see you like bourbon." The man next to her, Elliot, smiled at her comment. Score. "Actually not really, just thought I could use some today." Ally smirked feeling more confident. "Well what's got you so worked up that you needed bourbon at a party to cheer you up?" Elliot laughed "Two words. My wife." Ally froze. His wife? She suddenly noticed the gold band on his ring figure. "Great." Ally muttered to herself quietly. "Well um it was nice to meet you Elliot but if you excuse me I need to go fine my boss." Ally awkwardly got up and left. "Damn it. So close!"

* * *

"-and that's my idea!" Tilly ended. Austin was beyond bored, hearing Tilly's idea for the past hour was exhausting. Not mention the revolting, not so secret flirting Tilly and Jimmy were making towards each other. "I love it!" Jimmy smiled. "Wait! I actually have an idea too!" Austin butted in before his boss made a decision. "You what?" Jimmy asked. "Look sir I know I'm out of my line here to say this but I have a really good idea that can gain us a lot more attention!" Austin pleaded. "Please sir, all I need is a minute!"

"You're obviously joking right?" Tilly sneered. Austin face fell. What a bitch. "No I'll hear what he has to say." Jimmy said intrigued. It took guts to do what Austin had just pulled, he was more than slightly impressed. Austin beamed. "Thank you sir! I won't let you down, promise!" Jimmy nodded for him to continue while Tilly sat there seeing red.

"Well you see, I've been researching some things about our viewers and right now, at number one are our female viewers! Then I thought 'what's the number one music women listen to these days?' LOVE! Love songs! Women are practically in love with the idea of love! I mean women who want just lust don't care about what music is played during a steamy night, but women in love want romantic and soulful music! So the perfect way to grasp our viewers is to create advertisement for love songs. They'll just eat that stuff up!" Austin ended, panting a little.

Jimmy smiled "Not bad son." At that moment Tilly couldn't take it anymore. Who did this guy think he was, trying to steal the spot for her idea. That's when Tilly saw _her,_ wandering around the room. Perfect, she thought to herself. "What do you know about love moon?" Tilly interrupted. Austin was a little taking back. Was this bitch serious? "I know more than you think sweetie." He retorted. "Right sure, coming from a man who only has one night stands." How dare she? Austin thought. "I bet you can't even make a girl fall in love with you. Which proves that you know nothing about love." Tilly smirked knowing she to got him. "I can to make a girl fall for me!" Austin fought back. "Fine why don't I choose a girl right now, in this room for you, and you go be your little charming self and make her fall for you. I'll give you till the gala!" "that's not a bad idea. So you prove to me that you can make a girl fall in love with you and we got a deal." Jimmy added. "oh it's on!" Austin said with confidence. He was going to prove them wrong and get his idea pitched. This was too easy! "Are you sure moon? I mean the gala is 10 days away." Tilly interrupted. "Yeah I'm sure! Go ahead pick a girl!" Tilly didn't need to be told twice. In fact she already found one.

"That one." She pointed to _her_ direction. "Which one?" Austin asked trying to make out which girl Tilly was pointing at. "The petite brunette with the red dress and the pretty smile! That one!" Tilly repeated with more detail. Austin finally saw which one Tilly had pointed at. She was pretty, he thought to himself. "Deal"

* * *

"I'm going to lose my job." Ally groined. She had spent the last two hours trying to search for the perfect victim but nothing, nada, not a single guy had been the perfect bait. "Shut up Ally no you're not!" Trish reasoned with her. "Whatever guys, I'm going to get another drink." Ally sighed and made her way towards the bar. Maybe she'll be lucky and-ouch!

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!" Ally felt two strong hands grip her sides. She looked up and there holding her was the most gorgeous guys she has ever seen. Perfect.

"Oh no it was my fault." She smiled. "Austin Moon" The stranger, now known as Austin, held out his hand. "Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally." Ally smiled while shaking his hand. Austin smirked. "So _Ally_, what brings you to this party?" He asked. "I'm actually a journalist working at Composure. I'm the resident 'how to' girl." Ally bragged. Austin chuckled. "So what, you write about shoes and stuff?" Ally scoffed and hit his arm playfully. Austin suddenly noticed this girl had a really nice smile. Not to mention her wavy hair that started off chestnut and ended in blonde. It was breath taking. "No, more like gossip and fashion, but if I play it the way my boss wants than someday I can write about things I actually think matter like music and art."Ally answered, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh so you're into music? So am I! I work at Music Mania." Austin said while shrugging like it's no big deal. Ally's eyes widened. He was from Music Mania? Realizing she had been staring, she quickly smirked. "Wow Mr. big shot huh?" Austin laughed. She's good, he thought. "So you think you got me all figured out?" He asked while smirking. "No not yet, one last question." "Shoot." Ally giggled before asking. "True or false? All is fair in love and war." Austin chuckled, oh the irony in that one question, he thought to himself. "True" He replied. "Great answer" Smiled the brunette which was very contagious since Austin seemed to always smile back to.

"Want to get out of here?"

**So there it is! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and I promise I won't keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapter!**


	3. I like you

**Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait! School's been a bitch haha. But I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Want to get out of here?"

Ally was a little taking back by Austin's straight forwardness. Did he mean now? "R-right now?" Ally asked, stuttering a little. Austin chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, now." Oh my god, Ally thought. Was this really happening? Going home with a guy she literally just met a minute ago would go against everything she believed in. But then again, this was working so well. He was doing all the work for her. 'Just go for it, nothing's going to happen' she thought to herself. "Sure, just give me one sec." Ally replied while quickly leaving to find her friends. "I'll be at the door!" Austin shouted towards the already leaving brunette.

* * *

"GUYS!" Ally yelled as she finally found her two best friends. "Where have you been?" Cassidy asked. "Yeah we were looking everywhere for you!" Trish added. "I found him!" Ally said, ignoring their questions. "What?" "I found _him_! The guy I'm using for the article! We started chatting when he bumped into me. He asked me to leave the party with him and he's waiting by the door as we speak." Ally summarized. "Wait, tall blonde, well built and wearing a blue shirt?" Cassidy asked. "Um yeah…WAIT no don't look!" But it was too late, Trish and Cassidy were already eyeing Ally's 'bait' up and down. "Wow he's REALLY cute!" Trish squealed. "Yeah I wouldn't mind being his pretend girlfriend, damn." Cassidy joined. "Oh my god! You guys stop it before he sees!" Ally giggled while the two other girls tore their eyes away from the attractive blonde. "Alright well I'm going to go, wish me good luck girls." Ally winked. "Good luck!" Cassidy smiled. "CALL US!" Trish screamed before Ally disappeared towards the crowed. Drama drama drama, Trish thought, before taking a sip of her margarita.

Ally smiled to herself while making her way to the door. Everything was going as planned so far. This was going to be too easy.

"Ready to go?" A voice whispered right above her ear. Ally shivered as the warm breath hit her skin before turning around to see Austin. "Of course." Ally replied, smiling up to him. The two left the front doors while Austin led them towards the parking lot.

"So…" He began. "So…" Ally echoed. "I saw your friends checking me out." Austin smirked as he saw a light blush creep to Ally's face. "They were not checking you out." Ally argued. Austin chuckled at her attempt to lie. "Then why were they eyeing me up and down?" "They were, uh, just making sure that I wasn't leaving with some random serial killer." "And what was their final verdict?" Austin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You were this close to failing." Ally flirted while Austin laughed. She had no idea where all this confidence came from, but she liked it.

"So where's your ride?" Ally asked, looking around the lot. "Right here." Austin replied, while getting onto his bike. Ally's eyes widened as the motorcycle roared to life. He can't be serious, she thought. "You've got to be kidding me." Ally muttered to herself quietly. "Well aren't you getting on?" "Um yeah of course!" Ally smiled but rolled her eyes as soon as he turned away. The things she does for her friends. "Here put this on." Austin said while handing her a helmet. Ally smirked, secretly hating the thing already. "Are you sure I'm not too hot for it?" "You're cute." Austin laughed while Ally hopped onto the bike, praying that her dress wouldn't ride up. "Hold on tight." Austin yelled over the engine. Ally did as she told, holding onto his waist (which were hard as rock) and before she knew it, they were zooming through the night.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Ally said while they stepped through the front door into Austin's apartment. She had surprisingly loved the ride to his place more than she thought she would. Austin smiled. "I like you. You know how to have fun." A blush started to appear on Ally's face. She had to admit, he was smooth. "Um, can I use your bathroom real quick?" "Sure, first door to your left."

As soon as Ally closed the door she took out her phone to call Trish. "Hey Ally! How's it going?" "Cassidy? Where's Trish?" Ally asked, expecting Trish to be on the other line. "She went off to chase some guy and left me." Cassidy said, sounding bored. "So what's up with Mr. Cutie over there?" Ally laughed. "Well I'm currently in his bathroom right now, which is surprisingly very nice." "OH MY GOD YOU'RE IN HIS BATHROOM?" Cassidy squealed. "Relax Cass nothing's going to happen. All I'm doing is dangling the bait around him tonight." Ally reassured her overly dramatic friend. "Oh and what's the bait?" asked Cassidy. "…Me, it's me. I'm the bait Cass."Ally told her while rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, right!" Cassidy said finally catching on. "Alright I have to go, tell Trish I said hey!" Ally and Cassidy both exchanged quick goodbyes before Ally quickly hung up to go find Austin. Here we go, Ally thought.

Ally made her way to the living room. His place was nice. It was large, but not too large, and pretty tidy too. It was cozy. "Took you long enough." Austin smirked and handed her a drink. "Well I have to make sure I look good for company." Ally replied with a smirk of her own. Austin laughed. "Oh trust me, you look good no matter what." He added with a wink.

After 15 minutes of talking and flirting, Austin left to get them more drinks. Ally looked around the apartment, finally landing her eyes on the giant bed in the corner of the room. She smiled at the sight, Perfect. She made her way over and lay down on the edge, trying to act as seductive as she could

5 minutes later Austin came back carrying two drinks with him but stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Ally on his bed…looking incredibly sexy. "Ally?" His eyes growing huge from the sight in front of him. Not to mention his pants getting a little tighter as well.

"Come here." Ally smirked. It was extremely hard for him not to go over there and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew if he was to make this woman fall for him, that that was not the 'gentlemen' thing to do.

Austin cleared his thought. "You know I would love it if you actually joined me here." Austin chuckled while patting the spot next to him on the desk. But Ally wasn't going to give up just yet, she patted the bed in return."No I quite like it here." Austin smirked and patted his spot again. She was so not going to win, he thought. Reluctantly, Ally finally gave up with a sigh and made her way over next to Austin. "I like it here much better anyway." Ally muttered. Austin Laughed. "So tell me-" Before he could finish, Ally's lips were pressed firmly on his. She smirked as she felt him instantly kiss back. She's got him now.

Austin melted into the kiss. He had to admit, she definitely caught him by surprise. Although he was unwilling to pull away, Austin finally came back to his senses. "Too fast! Um I think we are moving a bit too fast Ally." Ally was shocked. What? A normal guy would've loved what she had just pulled. "Uh yeah you're right. Too fast. Sorry I didn't-" This time Ally was the one being interrupted. Austin couldn't help it. Her red, pouty lips were taunting him and before he registered what he was doing, he crashed his lips to hers.

Ally didn't hold back at all. What once were quick pecks turned into a steamy make out session and to be honest, she quite liked it. Austin snaked his hand through her hair while the other griped her waist tightly, loving the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He trailed kisses down her neck and smirked when he heard her let out a small moan, suddenly hating the height difference between them.

Ally let out a gasp as she felt herself being picked up. Before she knew it she was on the bed with Austin on top of her. "Ally" Austin moaned and connected his lips to her once again. Austin started to fiddle with the end of Ally's dress, silently asking for permission. This seemed to break Ally out of her trance.

"Wait!" Ally breathed out while pulling away. "You're right, I um think we're going too fast." She said in-between pants." Austin mentally kicked himself for taking it too far. "You're right sorry" he said also trying to catch his breath. Ally smiled. "Don't be, but I think I should get going now." Austin nodded "Will I see you again?" "I'd like that."

* * *

Ally walked her way towards the cab that was parked outside. Before she got in, she looked up to find Austin on the balcony waving goodbye, which she gladly returned. Austin smirked. "Oh you are already falling in love with me." He muttered under his breath. "I'm going to make your life a living hell." Ally spoke to herself before getting into the cab. Grinning to herself because of what she had left behind.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! To be honest I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. But tell me what you think please! It will mean a lot! Leave a review! Suggestions, comments, questions, or anything!**


	4. And that's how it's done

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated in months! It started off with me being super busy with school and I guess along the way I just lost my inspiration. But I'm here to make it up to you with this new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin Moon's office wasn't fairly small. It was simple and sleek. Just like him. The room was never out of place although one wouldn't say it was always perfectly neat. But overall it always stayed exactly the same with everything in its place. So when the boys strolled in for break, it wasn't hard for Dez and Dallas to notice something was off, that there was an odd, sparkly gold shaped bag sitting in the middle of the desk.

"What is THAT?" Dallas asked as he and Dez plopped down on the brown worn out couch. Austin smirked, looking down at the object "That my friends is a woman's purse." All heads snapped to the blonde's "Dude, we know that. He meant what is it doing here in our man cave?" Dez demanded. Of course they knew it was a _purse, _they weren't idiots, but what it was doing in Austin office was what confused the two.

Austin raised an eyebrow at the copper top, completely distracted. "Our man cave?"

"Yeah our man cave." Dez scoffed. "You know since we hang out here most of the time now, I decided to make it official." he then replied louder and rather proudly.

"So what is that doing here?" Dallas repeated, ignoring his friend. He wasn't about to argue how this isn't their man cave for the seventh time this week. It just never seemed to stick to Dez's head no matter how many times he explained it.

"Ally left it at my house last night-"

"-and why is it here?" Dallas interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish." Austin muttered, clearly annoyed. "Anyway, a woman's purse is supposed to be their life, something they keep their secrets in, and why would any woman leave that behind?" Dallas looked at him in surprise. "What you think she left it on purpose?" Austin smirked "That's exactly what I think."

"OR she just forgot it." Dez spoke out bluntly. Here they were overanalyzing everything when for all they know the poor woman left it unintentionally. "No see I thought about that but Ally isn't the type of girl to just leave it behind. She smart, really smart and I am positive she wanted me to see inside it."

"WHAT?" that was the last thing Austin heard before his ears were filled with with a whole bunch of yelling, accompanied with multiple no's and are you insane's. "Guys just trust me on this! My job is counting on this!" Austin barked. Dez's eyes seemed to soften as he took the situation in. "Alright so what's the big deal just open it."

Austin tensed. "I can't just open it, I need to make it look like I wasn't snooping." Dallas let out a chuckle "but dude you are snooping."

"What if I…knocked it down by accident and everything just came pouring out?" Austin suggested. The others nodded and mumbled a bunch of 'yeah sure that works' before joining Austin at his desk.

Before anyone could back out, Dallas gave the purse a quick shove and with that everything that was contained in the shiny gold purse spilled out to 6 pairs of curious eyes.

* * *

"You left your purse? The shiny, gold Chanel one?" Cassidy Gasped. "But how?" She wailed louder. Ally rolled her eyes. Cassidy could be such a drama queen. Sometimes it drove both her and Trish over the edge but to be honest if it wasn't for her overly dramatic expression, the three of them would have never became friends and she had eventually learned to cope and love the exaggerated comments from the blonde. "Well desperate times calls for desperate measures, besides it's not like I'm never going to get it back."

Trish raised an eyebrow at the brunette "How are you so sure he is going to call you?" she asked while noticing a smirk growing on her best friends smile. She gasped. "You left something in it didn't you!"

Ally chuckled "Mhmm, left the two Bruno Mars tickets my dad sent me the other day. The guy's practically in love with music, he's for sure going to call." Although something in the back of Ally's head was telling her Austin would have called either way.

Stacy Chu ran over to Ally's desk with a rather excited look on her face. Even though with Stacy, everything seemed to excite her, that's why she was known as Perky Stacy when she wasn't around. "Delivery Allyson!" Stacy squealed and left as quickly as she came. "Oh my god Ally!" Cassidy exclaimed. At the sound of her name Ally looked up and only now did she notice that a few men were carrying bouquets, pots and vases of flowers. Oh. My. God. She was speechless, totally speechless.

"Wait there's a card! Cassidy gasped as she picked it up to read it aloud. "One hundred times more beautiful than one hundred roses!"

"Catchy." Trish smirked. Ally laughed at the sight in front of her. "The guys in advertising, he can't help it." But even Ally couldn't help feel a little giddy at the image of Austin buying these roses all for her. "So does that mean he's hooked?" Trish asked. It wasn't everyday a guy you barely knew bought you a mountain of roses. Ally's eyes opened in excitement. "No, it means he found the tickets!"

Trish snickered at her supposedly goody two shoes friend "God Ally you're horrible." Cassidy giggled along "Yeah you're just on a whole different playing field."

Suddenly Ally's phone started ringing. "Shut up you two." Ally rolled her eyes at her best friends before answering her phone. "Hello, Ally Dawson."

"Hey Gorgeous!" Austin replied while putting their conversation on speaker for his boys. Ally smiled, it was about damn time.

"You know I just got a really embarrassing heap load of roses." she giggled flirtatiously. Austin smirked "Well you're welcome. Listen about last night, I kind of have your bag." This time Ally was the one to smirk "Oh I know!" She groaned dramatically, looking at her girls to let them know with her eyes that she was right about the tickets. "I can't believe I left it there!" She continued with Trish and Cass chuckling in the background.

"Well you must need it back with all the credit cards and make up and…Bruno Mars tickets." Austin challenged and secretly preying that Ally wouldn't get mad at him for snooping. "Sounds like you've been peeking through my bag Austin." Ally replied with a teasing tone which Austin relaxed visibly to. Thank god she wasn't angry. "Oh absolutely not pretty girl, Dallas my art director knocked it over by accident, right Dal?" When Dallas didn't respond, Austin gave him a not so gently kick in the shin. "OW-I mean yeah right sorry Ally, it was my bad!" Dallas picked up.

Ally laughed at the poor attempt to cover the fact that they indeed snooped through her purse, even though it was what she wanted, they didn't need to know that. "Alright I forgive you, but I'm sorry though, I'm already going to the concert with someone else."

"Not anymore, and what, you think you left your purse here by accident? Oh no, subconsciously you are dying to take me to the concert and denying your sub conscience is really unhealthy for you young lady." Oh he is smooth, she thought. But she would just have to be smoother. "Does that nonsense really work on anybody?" she smirked. "You tell me." He replied right away. A comfortable silence issued as Ally contemplated what to do next. Finally having enough of this back and forth she agreed to meet him at the concert.

"You better not keep me waiting princess." Austin warned through the speakers. "I would hate to miss any part of the concert." He added teasingly making Ally giggle for the hundredth time. "I wouldn't dream of it." With that they both hung up with huge grins on their faces.

"And that's how it's done boys." Austin bragged.

"And that's how it's done girls." Ally sighed.

* * *

**So yeah don't really know what to think about this chapter but I would love a review! Again sorry to keep all of you waiting and hope you liked this chapter! Promise to update faster next time! XOXO**


End file.
